Thunderbirds 02x09 Shaft Of Doom
by homel001
Summary: "Shaft Of Doom" is a fan adaptation of the comic strip by Fleetway Comics with new additional dialogue added. Can Brains new experiment save two trapped men who are buried underneath the Earth during an expedition to the Earth's Core? Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**Thunderbirds**

**Shaft Of Doom**

**by Lee Homer**

Disclaimer: All rights reserved. "Shaft Of Doom" is a fan adaptation of the comic strip by Fleetway Comics.

**Chapter One**

Dawn arrived in the South Pacific, casting it's warm rays over a sleeping Tracy Island. It was no doubt the start of yet another busy day. As for the Tracy family, they needed all the sleep they could get before another rescue situation would fly their way. Jeff Tracy was often the first to awake. He would carry out his routine morning rituals with a cup of coffee and routine report from Thunderbird Five. His son's would shortly wake up and attend breakfast in the kitchen. As for Scott Tracy, the eldest of the brothers. His peaceful morning laying, was about to be interrupted most abruptly.

As he slumbered peacefully, making the most of the quiet time, Scott was rocked out of bed by a sound that shook the contents of his room. Usually, it would be the gentle breeze of the wind that would awaken him, but this was something else.

"That sounds like an engine. A very powerful engine!" He said as he crawled out of bed towards the window.

He looked down in disbelief to see The Mole emerge from the ocean below him. He couldn't believe it. He rubbed his eyes with a grunt as he watched The Mole crawl along the runway and into Thunderbird Two's hangar. He could see that the Hangar doors were wide open, which meant that something was going on without his knowledge about it.

"I don't know what heck he's doing this time, but He owes me an extra hour of shut-eye." He grunted, as he pulled on his dress robe. "I wish he would tell me about these things first?"

Marching down the corridor, Scott entered Thunderbird Two's hangar bay to see Brains tinkering about the infamous pod vehicle. The brilliant Scientist and inventor had a reputation for having very little sleep. Once something was on his mind, it would be almost impossible to get him to switch off. Brains had gotten so wrapped up in his work, that he didn't even hear Scott enter the hangar. His face was stained with oil grease and sweat. Black bags lingered under his eyes.

"Brains, Don't you ever sleep?" Scott huffed.

Brains jumped at the gruff tone in his voice. "S -Sorry Scott. I had to do some tests with The Mole."

Scott raised an eye brow. "So what did you do with it? Give it a morning bath?

"I'd rather not say anything, Scott. It's eh...not quite perfect."

"Not perfect? Brains, I saw the Mole emerge from the water? What was you trying to test?"

Brains looked at him with an ambitious smile. Scott always admired the little things about him. If Brains was confident about something, then it was clearly alright with his father.

"I was trying to e-experiment with the possibility of underwater drilling." He explained. "I wanted to expand the Mole's capabilities. Mr Tracy figured it would assist Gordon in any underwater rescues. However, like I said. It's not quite p-perfect."

Scott couldn't stay mad at him. It was morning after all, and he figured that some food would help him start the day properly.

"Alright, Brains. I get it." He said. "Now how about you go clean yourself up and come and join us for Breakfast? Oh and while you're at it. Get a few hours sleep?"

"One t-thing at a time, Scott." Brains chuckled.

Later that morning, Scott and Brains had finished discussing the Mole project over coffee when a news cast caught their attention. They were treated to the ever familiar egotistical personality of Ned Cook. The TV reporter that they once saved from the underground river currents in New York. He could see that Ned was looking for the story of the year, and he appeared to have found it.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, We are reporting live from the Siesmos Drilling Base in New Zealand. Today is the second day of the Seismos Seven expedition. Their mission is to drill deep into Earth's Core and collect data where it will then be studied by Geologists all over the world. The possibilities are endless. We will be reporting live from the drilling area, as the story updates itself."_

"Geez, I've heard about this expedition." Brains said, as Kyrano filled up his coffee cup. "It's taken them many failed attempts to drill to the centre of the Earth, but now, t-they are really doing it."

"A journey to the centre of the Earth? It sounds like the Jules Verne novel." Scott replied as he sipped his coffee.

"I don't think they'll find any dinosaurs down there." Brains sniggered.

Jeff Tracy entered the room from the main lounge. He too had been watching the news cast with Tin-Tin and couldn't help but wonder what Brains had to say about it. They all knew the potential dangers that accompanied these type of expeditions.

"Well, what do you think about all this, Brains?" He asked as he pulled at a chair at the table. "It's certainly a most impressive feat of engineering."

"It certainly is, Mister Tracy." Brains agreed. "It's almost as impressive as the project itself. It's weird to know that we know more about our Moon than we know about our own planets crust."

That was when the more familiar frown appeared on Jeff's face. "Do you think there is any cause for concern?"

Brains defiantly washed away his concerns "As long as the Seismos Seven sticks to it's pre-programmed route and rate of decent, then they should avoid any e-errors. I just wish I could have worked on it's d-design."

Three Thousand Kilometres away in New Zealand's Rangipo Desert, tensions were running high. The crew at Seismos base eagerly maintained contact with their drilling machine, as it ploughed on deeper into the Earth's crust. The controller on duty repeatedly wiped the perspiration from his face as he eagerly awaited the next report from the Seismos Seven. It was hot up there, below the surface, the cabin temperature was something else. Inside the drill's control cabin, Commander Matt Harmon and his fellow operator Dave Taylor took turns at recharging the air cooling unit. It was faulty from the start, but it wasn't enough to deter them from the mission. They were right on schedule when they received a call from base control.

"_Base control, to Seismos Seven. How's it going down there fellahs?"_

Matt flicked on the radio. "Base from Seismos Seven. Charlie, everything's okay. All systems are running at peak efficiency and Dave's just repaired the air cooling unit. It should plain sailing from now on. We're right on Schedule."

"_Well, you both better take it easy. I can't imagine how hot it is down there." _Charlie replied in a less than excited tone.

Matt smiled at Dave. "Charlie, do I detect a hint of worry in your voice? Relax will you? The drill is fantastic. We're going to make it this time, I know it."

"_I'm not worried. Just wishing that I could be down there with you and share the glory." _Charlie sighed. _"Good luck down there. Base control out."_

As they began to level the drill, Dave switched on their onboard analyser. They began to examine the rocks they had collected while drilling. They were impressed with their findings so far.

"Well, Dave. The computer checks out the structure of our samples. Do you think we can continue?"

Dave nodded. "Yep. We can easily cut through rock of this type. I think we're bang on the money with this one."

"I just can't wait to get home." Matt sighed. "It sure is hot down here."

Suddenly, they were both caught off guard by the emergency siren. The computer screen flickered wildly, diverting their attention to their chart readings. The needle dashed back and forth to the point it was about to snap off.

"What is it!?" Matt cried as Dave examined the readouts.

The look on his companion's face said it all.

"I don't know for sure, but just take a look at the Seismographer. It's moving like crazy!" He said.

"Quick! Reverse motors!"

Dave hammered away at the controls. "I can't! I've lost all control!"

Suddenly for Matt, the reality of the situation was all too clear. The rock bed walls had started to fail, sending a rock and stone reigning down on top of the Seismos Seven. There was nothing that the crew could do except brace for a possible impact. The force of the cave in, knocked the men out unconscious. Matt smacked his head on the console, while Dave was forced from his seat. Within a few minutes, the violent barrage had come to a stop. Matt quickly regained consciousness before attending to Dave.

"Hey. Hey are you hurt?" He asked as Dave slowly came to.

"I'm okay...I think." Dave muttered as he nursed a open wound on his forehead. "What happened?"

"We're trapped down here." Matt replied as he looked about the damaged control cabin. "We've got to get out of here."

"How? I think the radio is smashed."

"No, Dave. The radio is intact. Let's hope that base control is aware of the situation. I bet, Charlie is sending for help right now."

The full force of the cave in had left it's terrifying mark up on the surface as well. The ground around the base had shifted in a very aggressive manner, forcing the base crew to evacuate. Charlie however, decided to remain behind in case Matt or Dave tried to call him. A lone heli-jet circled the area above, providing the pilot with a complete assessment of the damage. The entire region looked like it had been struck by an Earthquake. The only thing left standing was the control building. Plumes of smoke and dust bellowed out of the cracked dry ground. Seeing as they were the only two people left on the site, it was up to Charlie and the heli-jet pilot to piece together what was going on.

"_heli-jet to base. What the hell happened out there?" _the pilot asked anxiously over the radio. "_Boy, it looks like the end of the world out here!"_

"I don't know, but I've somehow lost contact with Seismos Seven!" Charlie replied frantically. "I'll keep trying to reach them. I just hope they are alright down there!"

"_I'll call for help. I suggest you don't stick around here for much longer yourself. The ground is unstable as it is!"_

"I can't go. I have to keep trying!"

Charlie continued to reach the drill over the radio as the Heli-jet disappeared over the horizon. He was soon accompanied by an eerie silence which sent shivers down his spine. All he could do was to keep trying.

"Base to Seismos Seven. Come in please."

Inside the crushed cabin, a temporary wave of relief set in as Charlie's repeated calls were finally heard.

"_Come in Seismos Seven! Matt, Dave! Are you alright down there!?"_

Still dazed and bruised from the shock-wave, Matt reached over towards the radio and pressed his lips into the microphone.

"Seismos Seven to base. We're okay, Charlie. We're just a little beaten up that's all. I don't know what happened but, all systems have failed. The engines are dead and nothing seems to be working. We're trapped down here."

Charlie took a deep breath as the initial stress left his body. "Keep calm and hold tight, boys. We'll get you out."

Unfortunately however, as the earth above returned to it's peaceful state, the Heli-jet confirmed the situation. The pilot had swiftly returned to the scene after summoning help. After surveying the disaster area, he quickly reported his findings to Charlie.

"Charlie, I'm afraid it's bad news. The drill shank has collapsed completely. There's nothing we can do for those guys down there."

Fortunately, help was on their side. Unbeknownst to the stressed out crew, Ned Cook and his Cameraman, Joe had remained on the scene during the whole event. The shaking earth, provided them both with flashbacks to their brush with death. It was at that moment that he turned his report into a call for help. A call for International Rescue.

Back on Tracy Island, Jeff rallied the whole family into the main lounge as Ned's report aired on the TV screen.

"_Breaking news. There has been a disaster at the Seismos Project site. It is believe that the Drilling shanks have collapsed, burying the Seismos Seven and her crew deep below the surface. It is not confirmed if local authorities have been notified, but I ask for the immediate help of International Rescue. If you are watching! Please help those two trapped men down there. We will remain live for minute to minute updates when they arrive."_

Jeff spun round in his chair to face his family. "I had a feeling something would happen and I for one don't like their chances. Scott, launch Thunderbird One and assess the situation."

Scott rose from his seat. "Yes, father."

"Tin-Tin. Have Virgil and Gordon stand by." He continued. "I'll need to organise this with Brains before we can go further."

As he left the room and headed for Brain's lab, Scott disappeared behind the wall where Thunderbird One awaited him on the other side. Boarding the rocket plane, he suited up and manoeuvred his Thunderbird down the ramp towards the launch bay. Once in position, the swimming doors opened and Scott it the igniters. Thunderbird One's jets roared to life, propelling the supersonic machine through the hangar door and into the skies above.

Meanwhile in his lab, Brains had gotten to work on measuring the size of cave in. He had finished gathering the data when Jeff entered the lab. Brains swivelled In his seat as the Tracy patriarch approached him.

"What did you find out, Brains?"

"I'm afraid it's not good, Mister Tracy. The collapse has continued to progress u-underwater. However it has presented us with a plan of rescue."

"Go on?"

"We'll need Thunderbird Four and The Mole for this one. This will surely put my modifications will be put to the test."

Jeff had to be sure about Brains's experiment. Those two trapped men were depending on them.

"Do you think the modifications to the Mole will handle such a rescue?"

Brains adjusted his glasses. "I'm afraid we have no other choice, Mister Tracy.

"Alright. I'll have it loaded into Pod Four but you'd better go with them. Thunderbird Two's launch takes place in Three minutes."

"FAB."

In the minutes that followed, The hidden rock doors lowered, revealing Thunderbird Two. With Gordon and Brains onboard, Virgil slowly taxied his Thunderbird down the runway towards the launch position. As soon as they came to a stop, the launch ramp raised the enormous craft skywards. A few seconds later, Virgil hit the thrusters, sending the three of them hurtling into the sky. Thunderbird Two was go and it was a race against time to save the men in Siesmos Seven!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thunderbirds**

**Shaft Of Doom**

**by Lee Homer**

Disclaimer: All rights reserved. "Shaft Of Doom" is a fan adaption of the comic strip by Fleetway Comics.

**Chapter Two**

Cruising above the ocean at Fifteen Thousand Feet, Thunderbird One approached the New Zealand coast. After reporting his status to his father, Scott eventually made contact with the Seismos base. The radio channel crackled slightly, but he was able to establish contact. Soon, he spotted the desert mountains, peaking up through the cloud layer below him.

"Seismos Base, this is International Rescue. We'll be arriving at Danger Zone in Ten minutes. What is the situation?"

Charlie's distressed voice crackled over the radio. _"International Rescue, I'm afraid we're having a hard time keeping back the press. There are Heli-Jets all over the place. As for the trapped men, we've been keeping in contact with them."_

Scott huffed at the thought of the media. Nine times out of Ten, they were the true thorn in their side, stopping at nothing to get a scoop on their secret technology.

"Understood. Try and get the media to evacuate the area. I will be coming into land in Five point One minutes." He said as then switched the channel to Thunderbird Two. "Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Two. How's it going back there, Virgil?"

"_Brains is planning his rescue scenario with Gordon right now. We're Twenty Minutes behind you." _Virgil replied.

"FAB."

Meanwhile, in Thunderbird Two, Brains sat there and pondered over the chances of his experiment becoming a success. He was far too quiet than usual which piqued Virgil's curiosity.

"So, Brains. Scott tells me that you took the Mole surfing this morning?" He said, peering round to his right.

"N-Not surfing, Virgil. I've been trying to experiment with underwater drilling." Brains replied as he stared out of the window. "So far, I can't find a way into that cavern."

Gordon studied the chart. "Don't worry about it. We'll find a way in."

"Exactly. Scott should be arriving there any time now." Virgil added. "Have faith in your experiment, Brains. It'll work."

Thunderbird One eventually touched down at base control just as the media jets lifted off. Ned Cook remained in the area but tried so hard not to film the top secret craft. However, Scott spotted his truck and issued a warning to him before disembarking the craft.

"_This is International Rescue. Don't think about it, Ned. Remember what happened last time?"_

Ned and Joe looked at each other in disbelief but continued to report the story. Scott made his way into the control room, where he had help setting up his mobile control unit. Charlie provided him with a brief summary of the situation. The control room had been severely damaged by the surface tremors. Scott appreciated Charlie's dedication to helping any way he could. The shaken controller provided him with the frequency. Scott opened the channel and called down to the trapped men.

"Seismos Seven, this is International Rescue. Can you boys hear me down there?"

Matt's fatigued voice replied over the receiver. _"International Rescue? So glad to hear from you. We're okay down here, just badly shaken. Our air cooling unit has malfunctioned. The temperature is rising down here." _

"Understood. Just hold tight. We'll have you out soon." Scott replied assuringly before he called Thunderbird Two. "Mobile Control to Thunderbird Two. It looks bad down here, Virgil, but I've made contact with the crew. What is your ETA? Recommend you check seismic activity along the coast."

"_FAB._" Virgil acknowledged. _"We're approaching the area now. We're about to launch Thunderbird Four."_

Virgil brought Thunderbird Two into a hovering position over the ocean's surface. The pod dropped and smacked the ocean waves below. Inside the pod, Gordon lowered the pod flap door which revealed the ocean before him. The launch ramp protruded outwards, piercing waves as Thunderbird Four was slowly raised into launch position. Gordon hit the thrusters, sending the yellow submarine hurtling into the depths. As soon as he was underway, Thunderbird Two headed for base control to rendezvous with Scott. Brains couldn't put the diagram down. How was going to help save these people? Virgil tried his best to conceal his curiosity but he just had to know.

"Brains. Are you sure you're alright?"

Suddenly, Brains threw down his diagram and smacked his head with the palm of his hand. He had finally figured it out.

"Of course! That's the answer! Why didn't I think of it before!? Of course, this experiment will work!"

"I thought you knew the answer already?" Virgil asked.

"I'm afraid I wasn't so sure at first, but now I know it's the only way. Just get us to the rendezvous point." Brains replied. "I'll e-explain it all then."

Minutes later, Virgil gently sat his Thunderbird down alongside Thunderbird One. They eventually joined Scott and Charlie in the control room. Brains spread out his diagram on board so everybody could see his analysis. Scott and Virgil had been eagerly awaited for his findings.

"So what is it Brains? What are we dealing with here?" Scott asked him.

"G-Gentlemen. As you all know, the Shaft head collapsed due to the vibrations in the rock." Brains began. "The behavior of the tremors can be compared to that of a regular Earthquake. Even so that the E-Earth under the ocean's surface is still moving. Drilling down from this position would be too dangerous and inadvisable."

"Well, what do we do then, Brains?" Virgil asked impatiently. "Those guys don't have much time left!"

"Simple. W-We must reach Seismos Seven by sea." Brains explained. "I have modified the Mole to operate underwater so she can drill from the ocean's surface. The results of the experiments were positive. I just wasn't confident i-if it would work or not when put into action."

"At the moment though, it seems to be our only alternative," Scott said. "Gordon is standing by in position."

Virgil still wasn't sure about the plan. "But won't the tunnel flood from the inside?"

"Yes, it would, which is why it is important that the trapped crew be the first to receive diving gear." Brains replied. "That way they can swim to The M-Mole."

Scott looked around the room for a moment. "Then let's get to work."

Once aboard Thunderbird Two, Virgil and Scott took off for the coastline, leaving Brains behind to monitor the rescue from Base control. They quickly ran through a summary of Brains' instructions when they spotted the pod bobbing up and down on the waves. Confident with his instructions, Scott prepared to leave the craft just as Virgil rejoined with the pod. He made his way down the ladder towards the Pod entrance where the Mole sat waiting for him. He climbed on inside, suppressing his anxiety as he closed the hatch behind him. The radio buzzed to life as his brother's voices called out to him.

"_Thunderbird Four to Scott. Standing by to receive you."_

"FAB," Scott answered. "Here we go. Powering up motors."

Thunderbird Two gained height again, allowing the Pod door to lower once again. Slowly but surely, The Mole crawled out of the pod and gently touched the surface of the water. The rather unusual sensation inside took Scott by surprise. He was actually driving on water.

"I hope this thing is actually waterproof." He said as he switched on the modified computer systems. "Okay. Activating diving tanks."

Pockets of air began to bubble around the Mole as the heavy drilling machine began to dip beneath the waves. Scott kept his nerve as he maneuvered the vehicle down towards the sea bed. To his relief, he spotted Thunderbird Four out of the side port window. Gordon was right there with him, ready to bail his brother out in the event of an emergency. Scott stuck to his programmed route closely as Gordon guided him down.

"_You're doing great, Scott. You're almost at the projected drill site."_

"FAB, Gordon. I should touch down on the sea bed in Two minutes." Scott replied. "You got to hand it to Brains. He sure knows what he's doing."

Finally, the Twelve-ton machine touched down on the sea bed with an almighty thud. Scott's reflexes kicked in she braced himself for another tremor. Fortunately, nothing happened. The ocean stayed silent. A foreboding calm shrouded him, as he steered the Mole towards the calculated drilling site. The light from the sky, shimmered beneath the waves, bathing him in a beautiful blue light. It felt serene and peaceful. It was a pity that he was about to disturb the aura. The Mole rolled to a stop above the drill site prompting Scott to activate the drill head. The Drill head tilted towards the sea bed at it's drilling angle. Scott hit the switch, awakening the Mole's powerful duel turbine engine. The drill head began to spin as the rocket roared to life. Gordon watched on from his Thunderbird as the Mole pierced the Sea bed at a rapid rate of speed.

As the Mole continued to drill on course, the water pressure began to rise around the cabin. It didn't seem too out of the ordinary. However, back on the surface. Brains alerted Gordon of immediate danger.

_"Gordon! I'm detecting the seismic activity of immense scale. G-Get Scott out of there!" _

Suddenly, the ground shook beneath Thunderbird Four. Gordon felt the current rocking his submarine around. Concern set into panic as multiple cracks began to appear around the drill entrance.

"It's an Earthquake!" he shouted as he called out to Scott. "Thunderbird Four to Mole. Scott! You've got an Earthquake incoming! You've got to get out of there fast!"

Things shifted from bad to worse when Scott's voice didn't answer over the radio replacing the airwaves with an eerie static. There was nothing he could do until the vibrations ceased. Inside the shaft, the tidal current, forced the Mole off course, tossing Scott about inside like a rag-doll. He battled valiantly with the controls, but the force of the tremors, knocked him out cold. The tidal current began to overpower the Mole, drifting it aimlessly off course.

Gordon wasted his energy trying to raise his brother over the radio. The ground beneath him kept on shifting. He could only guess what Brains was trying to figure out next.

"Thunderbird Four to Mobile Control. I've lost contact with Scott. Have you got any idea as to what to do next?"

Brains, on the other hand, had gotten to work on recalculating The Mole's position. Tracing the route with his finger, he called through to Gordon in a confident tone.

"G-Gordon, If my theory is correct, the current should have washed Scott straight towards the Seismos Seven. If my calculations are correct, he should be there now!"

It turned out that he was right once again. The Mole had been washed ashore in a cavern right next to the buried Seismos Seven. The water was still rushing in behind them. Time was running out for him and the trapped crew. Scott eventually regained consciousness. He lifted himself up off the floor and quickly checked himself over for any injuries. He could barely stand. As he tried to maintain his balance, an overwhelming dizzy feeling took over.

"I've got to...got to...get...oooh"

Scott passed out again, collapsing just inches away from the diving gear. For International Rescue, the pressure was just as strong on the surface. Inside the Seismos Seven, The lack of oxygen had affected Matt and Dave. They could no longer fight the increasing temperature as well. Matt had the will power though. He wasn't going to give in without a fight.

"Just hold on, Dave. We're going to...we're going to make it. I just know it." He said. "We've got to."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thunderbirds**

**Shaft Of Doom**

**by Lee Homer**

Disclaimer: All rights reserved. "Shaft Of Doom" is a fan adaption of the comic strip by Fleetway Comics.

**Chapter Three**

Virgil returned to base camp as soon as Brains updated him on the chaos below. He didn't know what he could do to help but felt that he was needed in the control room. As soon as he touched down, He hurried for the control room. Brains frantically paced the room along with the equally baffled Charlie. With Scott out of contact, his options seemed to be dwindling. Virgil approached him, stopping the stressing scientist in his tracks.

"Brains, take it easy." He said, placing his hands on Brains' shoulders. "I got your call. Now, what's happening down there?"

"I've lost r-radio contact with Scott." Brains replied. "He was drilling down towards the Seismos Seven when another tremor knocked him o-of course!"

In an attempt to relieve some of the pressure, Virgil began to list the alternative procedures. "Have you tried the emergency transmitter beam?"

"I-I've tried, Virgil. There's no reply. Gordon is standing by, but I don't know what to do next."

Gordon had been listening from the depths. His eagerness always overpowered his common sense, no matter how commendable it made him.

"_I can swim down there and pull them out with emergency cables?" _He said as his eagerness lit up the airwaves. _"I have the gear with me already. It'll only take a few minutes."_

Virgil grabbed the microphone. "Gordon! That would be suicide. The force of that current would rip you to shreds!" He then turned to Brains. "If only we could get an underwater camera or something down there. At least that way, we'd have an idea with what we're dealing with."

Suddenly, Brains shot up out of his seat. Virgil had just hit a spark. A spark which lit up the answer in all of its glory.

"O-Of course! That's it! We can use Braman!" He said.

It wasn't the answer Virgil had expected. "Braman? You brought him with us?"

"He's in the Mole. I had programmed him to assist me with the Mole's underwater tests back at base." Brains explained. "A few weeks ago, I had p-programmed him to respond to certain voice patterns starting with Scott's."

"So Scott can program Braman now?"

"Only with simple commands. I can program him with s-specific instructions which Scott will be able to direct from the Mole."

Virgil understood the premise of his plan. "Let's just hope he's awake when Braman's online. Okay, Brains. What do you need?"

"I'll need his control terminal from T-Thunderbird Two. It's our only shot. I'll tell Gordon to stand by. He'll be needed too."

Virgil raced for the exit without a moment to lose. Down by the sea bed, Gordon received his instructions to suit up and wait. Brains had a lot riding on this idea. Without a time check to go on, everything hinged on his robot assistant. Virgil swiftly returned with the computer terminal, setting it up on the Mobile transmitter system. Brains flicked all the switches and spoke into the tiny mouthpiece.

"B-Braman. Can you hear me?"

The dashboard sprung to life with an array of buzzing and clicking lights. A monotone voice replied to the request.

"_Affirmative."_

"G-Good. Now listen carefully. I need you to Grab The Mole's emergency cables and attach them to the Seismos Seven. Then feed the other side through to Gordon in T-Thunderbird Four. I have worked out the coordinates for you to follow to the letter. I-I shall program them into your directive. Scott will assist you down there. Do you understand?"

The men were met with radio silence. Brains knew that his little pride and joy was merely processing his instructions. He was used to long response times, but for Virgil, it was frustrating.

"Come on, Braman. What's it to be?"

Suddenly, mechanical tones stopped. Braman had finished processing his instructions.

"Did you get that, B-Braman?"

"_Affirmative. Find Cables, Find Gordon." _Braman replied bluntly.

Brains smiled behind the microphone. "Okay. Off you go then."

All they could now was wait for Gordon's signal. This was the largest task which he had programmed Braman to undertake. He knew that the robot was fairly robust and waterproof, but could he battle the currents which forced the two drilling machines down there in the first place?

Scott eventually regained consciousness, but his eyesight had restored itself fully, fumbling about for his seat, he pulled himself up off the floor, just catch the blurred outline of an object moving at the opposite end of the cabin. Braman bolted up-right from his travel case and looked around the cabin. His sensors detected Scott, who was still sitting here half dazed. He rose up out of the case and marched his way towards the weary Tracy Brother. Scott's sight eventually shifted into gear, staring directly into Braman's cold reflective face panel.

"Braman?" He said in confusion. "W-What are you doing here?"

"_Cables. Cables." _Braman chanted.

Scott rubbed his throbbing head. "What?"

"_Cables. Cables. Gordon. Cables for Gordon."_ Braman continued.

Scott tried to make sense of the robot's ramblings. "Okay, Brains has taught me about this. Cables. Is Gordon going to pull us out with cables?"

"_Negative." _Braman replied.

"The Seismos Seven then?" Scott continued.

_"Affirmative," _

"Using Thunderbird Four?"

Braman shook his head. _"Negative."_

Scott winced at the large gash on his head. How could he think when his head felt like it was hit by a train. Still, he tried to put the pieces together.

"I've got it. What about the Mole's emergency cables? Is it those you want?"

"_Affirmative. Cables for Gordon."_

Scott finally understood what Braman was programmed to do. He crawled over towards the side compartment which hadn't been damaged from the fall. He opened the hatch to find the steel cables that were designed to lift a small aircraft if necessary. He stood back a step as Braman lifted the cables with a metallic clunk and dragged them towards the airlock.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Scott asked him.

_"Cables for Gordon,"_ Braman replied.

Scott simply nodded. "Good luck, Braman."

Opening the outer airlock. Braman stepped out into the cavern. His metal feet crunched the rocks under him as he dragged the cables towards the Seismos Seven. While he was carrying out his task, Scott got to work on repairing the radio. After jiggling a few circuits, he made contact with the others.

"Mobile Control this is Scott Tracy. Come In Mo..."

"_Scott, thank god!" _Virgil replied over the radio. _"Are you alright!?"_

Scott reacted to Virgil's loud excited tone. "Yeah, I'm fine, Virgil. Don't worry about me. I can see Braman fixing the cables to the Seismos Seven, Have Gordon meet him at the other end. I'm going to get the Mole up and running again."

Scott got to work on solving his own problem while Braman had worked halfway through his instructions. Securing the cables to the Seismos Seven's hull, he then began the tremendous task of scaling the drill tunnel up towards Thunderbird Four. Braman used his processing power to stabilize his body. The torrent of water presented a challenge that couldn't stop him. He had successfully made it halfway up the tunnel. Unfortunately, he was about to complete the trip, unscathed. His armour plating received one dent after another as he was repeatedly hit by projectile rock. A shimmer of light waited for him ahead. He was going to make it.

Gordon patiently waited for him in his diving gear He could hear the faint sounds of clanking echoing up the tunnel. The sounds grew louder until eventually, Braman's head emerged from the top of the tunnel. Gordon swam over to him.

_"Cables for Gordon."_ Braman cackled.

"You did it, Braman!" He smiled. "Mobile Control from Gordon. I have the cables from Braman. I'll put him in Thunderbird Four with me. I'll handle the rest."

Attaching the cables to Thunderbird Four, Gordon swam inside his craft. He started up his motors and threw his Thunderbird into full reverse. The hull began to creak and shake as he pushed her to full power. He couldn't tell if it was working or not as a plume of dust obscured his view. Back in the cavern, however, Scott had gotten fast to work on the Mole's ballast tanks when he noticed that the Seismos Seven started to move. He watched it slowly slide up through the tunnel with a jolt, leaving nothing but a crater where it sat. Scott reached for the radio to update his brother.

"Mole to Thunderbird Four. It's working, Gordon. You're dragging her clear. Keep going!"

However, Gordon was starting to struggle. Pulling back on the rudder, he continued to take the strain. Brains' idea had turned into a tug of war. Just as he was concentrating, Braman succumbed to his treatment from the see. He wasn't completely waterproof after all.

"_Malfunction. Malfunction!"_

"Almost there." He said as he could smell electrical smoke. "Damn it Braman. Don't spark out on me now!"

Suddenly, Gordon made out a shape amongst the dust plumes. His eyes widened as the damaged remains of the Seismos Seven appeared before him. Without a second to waste, Gordon grabbed the emergency oxygen tanks, fastened his scuba tank and swam his way over towards the wrecked drilling machine. He located the main hatch, and cut it open with a laser torch. Inside, Matt could hear the outer hatch being forced from its hinges. Dave had completely passed out from Oxygen deprivation. He couldn't share in the thoughts and emotions which his colleague was feeling.

"We're saved. Come on, Dave...wake up! We're...we're getting out of here!"

The door behind them hit the ground with a thud, revealing Gordon on the other side. He tossed Matt an Oxygen tank before helping him place one on Dave.

"This is International Rescue. Come with me immediately." He instructed as he beckoned the men to follow him.

"What about my friend? He's in a bad way?" Matt asked.

"I'll carry him," Gordon replied. "Just make your way through the hatch towards Thunderbird Four. I'll be right behind you."

One by one, The three men left the Seismos Drill and made for Thunderbird Four's airlock. Once inside, Gordon radioed into Mobile Control. Matt sat by Dave in the passenger compartment, holding his oxygen tank. Their next stop was the county hospital. The initial rescue was over, but Scott's day was far from over. Unbeknownst to International crew, another tremor was fast approaching them and this one was a monster!

Back at base control, the seismograph began to spike, immediately drawing Virgil's attention. The needle erratically flew across the paper reel, producing new and terrifying readings. Virgil grabbed the readout.

"Brains, it's not over yet. Look at this readout?" He said as he passed the slip of paper to Brains.

Brains adjusted his thick blue spectacles. "Oh no. If this readout is correct. T-There's another tremor coming it. It measures a solid Six point Five on the scale."

Virgil's stomach began to tighten. "When will it hit?"

Brains studied the readout carefully. "I estimate that the shock-wave will hit a-approximately Two minutes!"

In a state of panic, Virgil grabbed the microphone in a race to warn his brothers. There was little time to prepare for this one.

"Mobile Control to Scott and Thunderbird Four. We've got another Tremor coming in. It's a big one. Prepare for impact in Two minutes. Repeat. Brace for impact!"

With that, the pair prepared to brace themselves. There was nothing more they could do.


	4. Conclusion

**Thunderbirds**

**Shaft Of Doom**

**by Lee Homer**

Disclaimer: All rights reserved. "Shaft Of Doom" is a fan adaption of the comic strip by Fleetway Comics.

**The Conclusion**

Scott had spent his time wisely, rigging up the Mole's ballast tanks. While he was following the instructions that were left for him, he was unsure whether anything still worked for him or not. After swimming back inside, he breathed a sigh of relief when the computer console roared to life. The ballast tanks hissed gently at both sides. He sat there feeling his whole body shift in a different direction. The whole vehicle moved up right at Ninety-degree angle. He looked out the starboard hatch to see fish swimming about. Stage one was complete. Now it was time to get the hell out of there. Firing up the thrusters, Scott prepared to climb the drill hole unprepared for the oncoming Shockwave. His head injury continued to play havoc on his eyesight. He was determined to remain with it until he made it back to the surface. About part way up into the drill hole, he was able to gather more of his wits. He could see the light from the rippling ocean up ahead. His exit out of his hellish predicament was just beyond his reach.

"Mobile Control from Mole. I've nearly cleared the drill tunnel. All systems are stable." He reported with confidence. "Congratulations Brains. I'd say your experiment is a success."

Unfortunately, his personal victory was cut short as the cabin began to shake violently again. Rock and for soil pounded the hull once more. He couldn't work out why it was happening again. He wasn't going to take any chance, however. He rammed the thrusters to full power and fastened his safety belt. The Mole plowed on as fast as she could, but it felt like she was making little progress whatsoever. Scott's eyes widened as he noticed his rate of speed, the cave in was slowing him down. If he didn't get out of there he would surely be buried alive. In a last-ditch effort, he flicked on the Mole's powerful flashlights which instantly lit up the tunnel ahead. All he could see was falling rock. He put his knowledge in Morse Code to good use by flashing the headlights in a coded manner. He hoped that Gordon would spot his message at the other end.

"Come on!" He said as his heart thumped. "Come on, Gordon!"

In Thunderbird Four, Gordon too was feeling the force of the tremors. The Shockwave disturbed the ocean so much that it swayed him about like a toy in a bathtub. As he sat there pondering what to do, he noticed to flashes of light emanating from the tunnel's entrance. It didn't take him long to realize that it was his brother's SOS message.

"Mobile Control from Thunderbird Four. Scott's in trouble. I can see him inside the tunnel. I'm going to pull him out from here!"

_"Be careful, Gordon," _Virgil replied. _"That tunnel is going to cave in at any moment!"_

"FAB! I'm going to try the cable launcher."

Gordon steered his Thunderbird as close as he could towards the tunnel entrance. He swiveled round in his seat and activated his newly installed cable launcher. He blindly aimed it at the source of the light, hoping to hit The Mole with the first shot. He felt the cables tug at something as it sent a mild vibration back to the winch controls. It was now or never. Putting his motors in reverse, Gordon pulled back as best as he could. The tunnel entrance began to cave in front of him. Gordon's heart raced in his chest. Was he really about to lose his big brother? In one last effort, Gordon threw everything he had into his controls. To his amazement, The Mole emerged from the chaos. She had been dented and badly damaged. Her drill head had been bent out of shape. It was a miracle that Scott made it as far as he did. There was no way she could rejoin her tire treads section. The first thing on his mind, however, was his brother's condition.

He anxiously called out to The Mole."Scott, this is Thunderbird Four. Are you alright?"

After a few seconds of radio silence, a voice replied to him. _"Thunderbird Four. I'm A-OK. Now could you get me out here now?"_

Gordon beamed. "FAB. Thunderbird Four to Mobile Control. Did you hear that, guys?"

_"We sure did," _Virgil answered jollily. _"We'll be there in Thunderbird Two waiting to pick you both up. Well done, Gordon!"_

With the cable still firmly attached to the Mole's dented hull, Gordon towed his brother up towards the ocean's surface. The water had calmed down considerably telling him that tremor had now passed on. Despite the relief, he couldn't help but reflect on the notion that he could have lost his brother if he hadn't acted in time. The Tracy family always put their lives on the line, but they rarely ever thought about their own mortality. Without a doubt, Scott definitely had it on his mind.

They eventually emerged on the surface where the pod awaited their arrival. Gordon steered Thunderbird Four towards the pod and gently mounted the access ramp. They could hear Thunderbird Two over the horizon as he winched the Mole into the pod. A shaky Scott climbed out of the cabin. Gordon helped him keep his balance.

"I've got you." He said as Scott leaned on him. "You're in a bad way, Scott. We need to get you to the hospital."

"I'll be okay," Scott replied. "I just need a few days bed rest and I'll be fine. How are the crew?"

"Well they will need hospital treatment," Gordon explained. "I won't be surprised if this cancels the Seismos project for good."

"I guess you're right."

Thunderbird Two picked them up and whisked them back to base control where a medical Heli-jet had been waiting for them. As soon as they touched down, Scott and Gordon helped the paramedics with the crew and waited until they had cleared the area. Inside the pod, Virgil had finished patching up Scott's wound while Brains examined the damage to the Mole. Scott quickly joined him in the pod.

"Can you fix her, Brains?" He asked him.

"It'll take me weeks to r-replace the tire treads as well as repairing key components." Brains moaned. "B-But I'll have her up and running again."

"If it makes you feel any better, Brains. Your underwater experiment was a success." Scott remarked. "She was completely waterproof down there. I think with a few more modifications, she'd be able to have Gordon out of a job."

Brains looked at him in contempt. It was a little too soon for jokes.

"Nevermind. I better get back to Thunderbird One." Scott gulped as he spun on his heels. "I'll see you back at base."

However, Brains' day was far from over. As he processed the amount of work that he needed to do on The Mole, Gordon approached him carrying a wrecked Braman.

"Here's your next patient?" He said as he placed the damaged robot on the floor.

Brains knelt down to examine him. "Oh no. Braman, L-Look at you!"

Like his brother, Gordon couldn't find the right words to say. "He did well out there. I suppose you should have made him waterproof too."

"I'll have to repair him when we get back to base." The frustrated inventor huffed. "Is Virgil ready to leave yet?"

Firmly behind the controls of Thunderbird One, Scott blasted off back for base. Virgil quickly followed him. The Thunderbirds cruised across the sky, leaving New Zealand behind them. They couldn't wait to get home for dinner and their beds.

Later that night on the island, the family had gathered in the main lounge to watch the newscast. Scott sat on the couch next to Grandma who had stuffed them all with her homemade Apple pie. Alan and Tin-Tin snuggled themselves on the adjacent couch and Gordon and Virgil had engaged themselves in a game of Chess. News of the incident in New Zealand quickly spread like wildfire. Pictures of the scene flashed on the screen. The picture then cut to Ned Cook who closed off the story with an update.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen. I have just been issued with an update from the International Geological Commission. Due to the budget costs and an investigation from the incident today, all Seismos projects have been postponed indefinitely. Instead, they plan to send robot machines to gather similar rock samples from inactive volcanoes. Thanks to the extreme bravery of International Rescue, Matt Harmon, and David Taylor will live to see another day." _

"What a shame," Virgil said. "They were so close to reaching the Earth's core too."

"I know Virgil, but some things aren't worth achieving especially when lives are at stake," Scott replied. "It nearly cost us our lives too."

Alan looked around the room at the family. "Say, where's Dad? I figured he'd want to see this?"

Virgil looked around. "Say Yeah. Where is he?"

Brains had spent his evening in the lab making his repairs to Braman. Jeff decided to join him, sensing that something was troubling him.

"How are the repairs coming along, Brains?" He asked him as he pulled up a chair.

"I was a-able to fix Braman up with some oil and a wire brush, Mister Tracy." Brains replied. "Unfortunately, some scars will remain. I'll g-get to work on the Mole in the morning."

"No you won't." replied. "As of tomorrow, you're going on vacation. We'll use the Burrower for drilling missions while the Mole stays in the shop."

Brains dropped everything and looked up at him. "B-But Mister Tracy, I can't afford to go on Vacation. Not now. I'm needed here."

Jeff stood up and placed his hand on Brains' shoulder. "Brains, day after day, I watch you work effortlessly to keep our organization running to peak efficiency. I don't know how you do it, but you've got to remember that at the end of the day you are a human being like the rest of us."

"I understand that, Mister Tracy. I really do, but I've got to repair the Mole so I can carry out more underwater t-tests."

Jeff's smile shifted into a stern gaze. "They will keep. Your modifications saved Scott's life. I'd say that you passed with flying colors. After today, you need some downtime. The last thing I want to see is my loyal engineer blow a gasket. Now Insist you take a vacation."

Brains slumped in his place. He was tired only he didn't want to admit it. Placing down his tools, he took off his lab coat and headed for the door.

"If you insist. I guess I-I could use a few days rest."

"You're having a few weeks," Jeff told him. "I'll have Tin-Tin pack you a bag. I can't tell you how much we really do appreciate you so this is the least I could do."

Brains cracked a smile as he turned to leave, but Jeff couldn't let him leave without one final piece of advice.

"Oh, just one thing." He said as Brains turned to look at him. "Wherever you decide to go, think like a human and not like your robot."

Brains shot him a look. "Please, I'm not that bad am I?"

**END**


End file.
